


Summers Dance

by WizardlyMagick



Category: The Penderwicks Series - Jeanne Birdsall
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Pride and Prejudice References, Rest of the Family is mentioned - Freeform, hound is there too but apparently he's not a character, penderfics, tommy and jeffrey are gardeners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyMagick/pseuds/WizardlyMagick
Summary: Regency Au (sorta) oneshot. Gardeners Tommy and Jeffrey sneak into the Penderwicks family ballroom, trying to capture the hearts of two of the prettiest girls in the room. Batty helps.Also sometimes referred to as 'Penderfics'.
Relationships: Jeffrey Tifton/Skye Penderwick, Rosalind Penderwick/Tommy Greiger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Summers Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Civil War era story but transitioned into Colonial Era because I like that time period more.Then it became regency since after a rewatch of Pride and Prejudice, I realized that A, this is basically what the story is, and B, there was no need to shoe horn a ball in because they probably would have already been happening.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this cute but slightly messy oneshot.

Summers Dance 

  
  


Jeffrey smoothed out his coat and examined the room filled with people. Music bounced off the walls, echoing as the couples in the ballroom danced in circles. 

“Ready to join in?” Tommy asked, appearing next to him, sweet roll in hand. 

Thomas - Tommy - Geiger was Jeffrey’s fellow gardener. The two boys worked in the employ of Mr. Martin Penderwick of Gardam Estate. They tended the huge gardens of Gardam, making sure that the hedges were pruned, the crushed shell pathways were kept clean - and most importantly, that the oldest Penderwick children stayed out of trouble. 

The oldest Penderwick daughter, Rosalind, was a tall willowy girl of about nineteen with curly brown hair and bright brown eyes. She had taken over the household after her mothers unfortunate death, and could usually be found in the kitchen, cake batter on her cheeks like warpaint, day-dress skirt dusted with flour and hair loose from whatever bun she’d tried that morning. The girl bemoaned her lack of propriety, but her sisters only laughed and called her ‘Pretty Rosy’ with the ‘Pretty Curls”. 

The second daughter had the most unusual name. Her name was Skye and most thought it not befitting a blossoming girl of eighteen. Skye Penderwick did not care about what others thought. She loved the lull of science and learning, and had argued (quite loudly) with her father about the merit of sending her to the local college. Mr. Penderwick explained that the college did not take women. Skye retorted that she would cut her hair and dress in breeches. Her next-younger sister pretended to swoon, much to the last-youngest and eldest’s delight. Skye Penderwick could have very well gone through with her breeches threat. Most of the time, the blonde dressed in a muddy petticoat and mens shirt and coat that had once belonged to her father. 

The next-youngest was Jane. Jane was clearly the most romantic of the four sisters, and had just hit her seventeenth birthday. Jane Penderwick was notorious for writing, swooning and getting into trouble. She told the best stories, often forgot her hat, and was a bit over-eager to get married. Unlike her sisters, she didn’t keep busy, and could be found in the Gardam library, bemoaning the loss of a handsome protagonist, or in the gardens, staring longingly at a wall. 

Skye often laughed when Jane did that. 

The final sister was Elizabeth - Batty - Penderwick. At eleven, she was shy, small and didn’t like to remove a ratty childhood cloak that Rosalind had once embroidered for her. She was particularly good at piano, could sing like the angels if she was alone, and was also particularly attached to the family dog - Hound. 

Jeffrey and Tommy also happened to know her the best. 

The Penderwick family had been joined by young Benjamin and Lydia, along with their mother, widowed Iantha Aaronson. Mr. Penderwick and Iantha had married six years ago, and the household had thrown quite a party then too. 

But tonight’s ball was very different. 

Autumn was just about to hit, and with the gardens blooming in such ferocity, Jane had almost  _ forced  _ her father to hold a ball to mark the end of summer. 

The Penderwicks weren’t particularly rich, but Gardam Estate had come with several perks, one of which being the ballroom the family was utilizing now. 

Mr. Penderwick had also invited all of the household staff to join in, including the two young gardeners. He insisted that everyone in the house have as much fun as Jane intended too, and that might as well mean everyone who worked for the house as well. 

So Tommy and Jeffrey stood at the top of the steps, watching the dancing below, and watching the two girls they’d been unable to stop looking at. 

Jeffrey had always been partial to Skye Penderwick. She wasn’t like other young women, and her big and strong personality had caught him off guard. They’d spent the first six months of Jeffrey's employment disliking each other, but had grown to a steady acquaintance by midwinter. 

Somehow - by the next summer, Skye and Jeffrey had become friends. Perhaps it had been when Skye confessed that she often felt inferior to the beautiful Rosalind, creative Jane or charming Batty. Or when Jeffrey’s mother, Mrs. Tifton had stormed onto the Gardam grounds, demanding that her son return home. Skye had stood up to the older woman, and Jeffrey swore that was probably when he’d fallen in love. 

Tonight, Skye Penderwick wore a dark blue dress with a shimmery gold lace over the bodice and ribbons of the same color that fell from the sleeves. She seemed out of place in such a fancy dress, but Jeffrey thought she had never looked more beautiful. 

Tommy was similarly infatuated, but with the eldest Penderwick. 

Fitting that the two gardeners would fall in love with their masters oldest two. 

Tommy had known Rosalind much longer than Jeffrey had known Skye. The Geiger family actually lived in the servant houses at the back of Gardam Estate, and the two had been born around the same time. Tommy spent summers mornings tying Rosy's curls to the gate while she was invested in reading, and then spent the rest of his time trying to get dry from her retaliation - shoving him into the large fountain out front. 

But he said that he’d fallen in love with her when she’d stopped a thief from stealing important belongings of Ianthas. 

At only thirteen years old, Rosalind Penderwick had run out the door, fire poker in hand, chasing after a mysterious man. Tommy had been working on the roses out front, and had stopped when he’d heard the noise. 

“TOMMY!” Rosy had shrieked. “GET HIM!”    
  


Without question, Tommy launched himself at the man and tackled him. They’d struggled, but the fight ended the second Rosalind whacked the man on the head with her poker. 

Tommy liked to say that Rosalind had looked like a greek goddess in that moment. Hair down around her shoulders, eyes bright and angry, fire poker swung up over her shoulder, chest heaving from what must have been the longest chase of her life. 

He’d been infatuated ever since. 

Rosalind, much like Skye, wore a beautiful gown. Hers was a dusty green, with golden lace and ribbons, but her hair was also nestled among golden pearls and tiny flowers. 

“I see you’ve both neglected to talk to my sisters,” A voice said, interrupting their thoughts. 

Batty Penderwick stood, arms crossed, behind the boys. She wore a similar dress to her sisters, albeit a little less detail and fancy. 

The boys had always liked Batty. She was the only one who wasn’t overcome with the insane responsibilities that the oldest were. She was small and quiet, and often the best listener. She of course knew about Jeffrey’s bad relationship with his mother, Tommy’s unwavering feelings for Rosalind and Jeffrey and Skye’s rocky beginning. 

She also happened to believe that the two couples were destined for each other. 

“You need to ask them to dance!” Batty griped, grabbing them by the elbow and shoving towards the stairs. “Or some rich man from Devonshire is going to get them!” 

“Better him than me anyways,” Tommy griped. Batty rolled her eyes. 

“ROSY DOESN’T WANT A RICH MAN SHE WANTS SOMEONE WHO KNOWS HER!”    
  


Jeffrey stifled a laugh. Batty whirled around to yell at him next. 

“AND SKYE NEEDS YOU JEFFREY TIFTON! SHE’S DREADING GOING OFF TO TOWN FOR THE WINTER SO YOU NEED TO SAVE HER! NOW!” 

With that, the young eleven year old gave a hefty shove and sent the boys down the steps, watching as they nervously approached her sisters. 

“There Hound,” Batty muttered, rubbing the old dog's head affectionately. “Now we just have to wait a little longer,” 

* * *

Tommy gulped nervously as he approached the dance floor. Out there, among the various men and women, was Rosalind. In the center of it all, the eldest Penderwick whirled around her partners, a smile lighting up the room. 

He really did love her. 

The song ended and the dances exited the floor, off to find new partners or eat. Rosalind looked around -  _ was she looking for someone?  _ \- and seemed disappointed when she looked back at her feet. She stepped forward, and caught sight of Tommy. The brunette gasped and smiled brightly. Tommy felt his heart almost combust. 

“Hello Miss Penderwick,” He said, barely remembering to be formal. “Would you happen to have a partner for the next dance?” 

“Mr Geiger, you’ve known me forever!” Rosy said. “I must insist you call me Rosalind,” 

“Rosalind, you didn’t answer my question,” 

She smiled again. 

“No, but I’m looking,” 

* * *

Jeffery was decidedly less nervous. He knew Skye wouldn’t appreciate any grand gestures, and also knew how to get past her icy exterior - sweets. 

“Brought snacks,” He said, holding up the two sweet rolls he’d grabbed. Skye grinned and took one, forgetting that she was supposed to be in ‘lady mode’. 

“Oh  _ thank you _ ,” Skye muttered, taking the offered treat and munching into it. “Did you know that Jane and Iantha invited that new forgien fellow to meet me?” 

Jeffrey paled. 

“Meet you science-wise or courtship?” 

“Courtship,” Skye gagged. “As if I’d marry a man I have no connections to and leave my family to go back to… I think it was Bohemia!” 

Jeffrey felt instantly better. 

“Thought you’d be out dancing,” Skye muttered, nodding out towards the dance floor. “You’ve always had the energy,” 

“And you don’t?” He retorted. Skye laughed, a beautiful but unladylike sound that Jeffrey adored. 

“Got me there,” 

“Want to dance with me?” Jeffrey asked before he lost the courage. Skye looked at him and blinked. “If not that’s fine!” 

Skye swallowed and didn’t say anything for a second. 

Finally, she nodded. 

“Sure,” She said. “Let’s dance Mr. Tifton,” 

* * *

Tommy and Rosalind stepped onto the dance floor the same time as Skye and Jeffrey did. The band started up one of the normal jigs, and they took their places in the two lines. 

Batty watched from the balcony as the girls stepped forwards, bowing and then skipping around their partner. The men bowed and did the same, and then the couple grabbed hands to spin. 

Tommy and Rosalind already looked totally in love, while Jeffrey and Skye were only a few seconds away from breaking out into laughter. Her plan had gone  _ perfectly _ . 

“Batty! What are you doing up here?”    
  


Batty turned and smiled at her father, who’d just appeared to join her. 

“I set up Rosalind and Skye with their destinies,” She said, pointing down to the dancers. Mr. Penderwick looked, and nodded approvingly. 

“Two very nice young men,” He commented. “Think they’ll be happy?” 

Batty smiled, just as the loud laughter from Jeffrey and Skye broke out in the background, soon joined by Rosalind and Tommy’s. 

“Absolutely,” 


End file.
